


Kiyoomi Scores a Date

by arispeaks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cute, Day 03: Rivals to Lovers, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, SakuAtsu, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Sakusa Falls First Agenda, gratuitous use of commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arispeaks/pseuds/arispeaks
Summary: Miya Atsumu may live to spite God but Sakusa Kiyoomi lives to spite Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 96





	Kiyoomi Scores a Date

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Day 3 of Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021, Rivals to Lovers.

“Fifteen points from Gryffindor for canoodling in the halls.”, Sakusa sneers at the couple.

Atsumu knows for a _fact_ that nobody ever takes that rule seriously. Hell, he _saw_ the jerk ignore Samu and Suna snogging by the Hospital Wing. 

But of course, this is Sakusa Kiyoomi, and he lives to make Atsumu’s life hell. Apologizing softly to Hinata, Atsumu tells him to go back to their dorms. 

He turns to Sakusa, “What do you want now?”

Sakusa rolls his eyes, “It’s time for our rounds, and I don’t have the time to sit here and wait just to watch you suck face with the midget.”

Atsumu growls and shoulders past him, “What are you talking about? Of course you have the time. After all, you’ve always found a way to ruin all of my dates since fourth year.”

The date-ruining jerk keeps up with Atsumu’s brisk pace, “I was just doing them a favor Miya, nobody in their right mind would date you.”

“And here I thought you kept doing it because you wanted me all to yourself. My mistake.”

Not noticing Sakusa stopping dead in his tracks, Atsumu keeps walking.

___________________________________________________________________________

It starts with a Potions class.

Well, no; that’s not exactly the truth. He’s been intruding on Miya Atsumu’s dates long before that fateful class.

But it all started making sense after that.

Professor Slughorn is talking about Amortentia, it’s the most powerful love potion in existence. Kiyoomi knows about it; he knows the ingredients, he knows its properties, so he already knows what to expect when making the potion.

What he doesn’t expect is the dizzying cloud of caramel and citrus that fills his nostrils when Slughorn uncorks the bottle.

_Oh crap. I’m in love with Miya Atsumu, aren’t I?_

___________________________________________________________________________

The date ruining started in their fourth year, back when Durmstrang was visiting for the Triwizard tournament.

Students were milling around Hogsmeade, the crowd thicker than usual during Christmas season. Kiyoomi scrunches his nose and ducks into the bookshop, sure that there would be a significantly smaller crowd there.

The scowl already on his face darkens even more when he sees Poliakoff and Miya already in the store. The seventh year’s hand unabashedly resting on Miya’s bum.

_Shameless._

He walks up to the two and clears his throat, “Excuse me, I don’t know how you do things in Bulgaria; but here, you might want to take this little display to Madam Pudifoot’s because I don’t think anybody wants to see you make out in the,” he pointedly glances at the sign, “-religious section of the bookshop.”

Poliakoff’s face turns ruddy and red, furious at being told off. A much more flattering flush decorates Atsumu’s face, embarrassed at being caught.

Kiyoomi arches a brow, “Well?”

Instead of dragging Atsumu off to who-knows-where, Poliakoff storms off by himself, stomping his way out of the bookshop and slamming the door on the way out.

Atsumu gapes, and turns to glare at Kiyoomi, “You ass! I can’t believe you’d do that!”, Kiyoomi scoffs, “Do what, stop you from making a scandal in Hogsmeade?”

“We weren’t-”

Sakusa cuts him off; “He only likes you because you’re a Miya.”, Atsumu rolls his eyes, “As opposed to what, liking me because I’m blond?”

“As opposed to liking you because you’re you.”, Atsumu blinks, speechless, and without a word- walks out of the shop.

“He’s too old for you anyway.”, Kiyoomi mutters, and proceeds to browse the shelves.

From then on, it’s like Kiyoomi makes it his personal mission to ruin any and all of Atsumu’s potential suitors. Whether it’s by a scathing insult, an excuse about prefect duties, and everything in between- he always finds a way to pull him out of a date.

He wouldn’t admit this at wandpoint, but Miya Osamu had once cornered him down the dungeons just to thank him for saving his brother from his date yesterday, apparently the bloke had been a right creep and Atsumu wouldn’t listen to his brother when he told the blond to stay away from the guy.

___________________________________________________________________________

At present, Atsumu is ranting about those ruined dates. 

“And that time with Kita-san! Are you ever gonna let me experience a date where you don’t butt in to drag me back to the school?”

“Go out with me.”

“Huh-”, Atsumu stops in his tracks.

“You said you want to experience a date where I don’t butt in. Go out with me, how could I butt in on my own date?”

Atsumu sputters incoherently, “Meet me by the Great Hall at eight sharp. Don’t be late, Miya.”, and Kiyoomi walks away.

Atsumu runs after him, “Hey, wait a second, I haven’t agreed to anything yet, and that’s not how you ask someone out! Don’t be such a blunt jerk, Omi!”

_Omi? Since when-_

___________________________________________________________________________

Against his better knowledge, Atsumu shows up at eight sharp anyway. Kiyoomi’s already there, and he looks at Atsumu up and down.

“You should’ve dressed warmer.”

Atsumu fumes, “That’s not how you treat your date.”, he scowls up at the taller boy, “Compliment me.”

Surprisingly, Kiyoomi flushes; “Your face is cute.”

“Tha- that’s not what I meant! I meant compliment my outfit, don’t insult it.”, Kiyoomi frowns, “I wasn’t insulting it, the outfit is nice. I was just telling you to dress warmer, your brother would skin me alive if you catch a cold.”

“No he wouldn’t.”, Atsumu scoffs, “Anyway we’ll be staying indoors for the most part, I know how you hate being out with the crowd.”

Kiyoomi blinks, “Right- uh, anyway we should get going.”

Arriving at Hogsmeade, he leads them straight to Honeydukes; “This place is usually brimming with people by lunchtime, but it’s practically empty this early in the morning.”

The bell rings on their way in, “How did you know I wanted to go to Honeydukes?”

Kiyoomi laughs. “Please, you’re always chewing on Liquorice Wands. It’s like you always have to have something in your mouth.”, he nudges Atsumu, “Go on, pick anything you want, I’ll pay.”

“What? No, I can’t-”

“It’s fine, if it bothers you so much, you can pay for our lunch.”

___________________________________________________________________________

They end up at Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop to pass the time, the blond laughing when a rogue self-inking quill tries to chase Kiyoomi around the store.

Walking out of the store side-by-side, they catch sight of the bookshop where Kiyoomi saw Poliakoff and Atsumu back in fourth year. He expects the mood to sour, but instead; Atsumu giggles.

_It’s a very pretty sound, like twinkling bells._

“You were right about him you know.” he sighs, ”The minute he got back to the castle, he tried hitting on Samu. Sunarin was so close to hexing his bollocks off.”

When they get to the Three Broomsticks, Atsumu stops; “Hey Kiyoomi, do you?”

Kiyoomi pauses, confused; “Do I what?”

“Like me because I’m me.”, Atsumu looks down and scuffs his shoes, “Wait no, don’t answer that. It’s a stupid que-”

“Yes.”


End file.
